Summer Forever
by X.WolfMovement.X
Summary: Bree Dooley's summer changes when she visits the Davenports again. She gets reconnected with her childhood crush/friend Chase and his older brother Adam. Things get even more complicated when the comments from Adam, the new guy Owen, and a surprisingly protective Chase come together. Will this be the summer that lands her a spot in Chase's heart? Or is this the summer of trying?


**Authors Note: Hello Fanfictioners, This Story Idea Is Based On The Book " The Summer I Turned Pretty " So I Hope You Guys Enjoy And Please Read And Review When You're Done. Enjoy(:**

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Summer Surprises_

* * *

_Bree's POV_

* * *

I smiled as the bell rang signaling the last day of school. No more homework, detentions, classwork, and certainly no more drama. I was in fact bothered by everyone asking me what I was gonna do this summer. I had no _interesting_ way to answer their question so I answered with a simple shrug and left it at that. In other words, my summer would be spent with the remote by my side along with a salty bag of Lay's Potato Chips. I sighed as I pictured myself sitting on the couch on a warm summer day channel surfing and chip chewing. I snapped out my daydream when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Do I have to drive home again?"

"Fat chance Leo. All you do is ride the brakes. _I'll_ drive home." I rolled my eyes.

He rolled his back and hopped in the passengers seat. I started the engine and looked at Leo. "I hope this summer won't be the same as the rest of them."

"Me either. Working is killing me! I barely have anytime for Janelle or to do something fun." He complained.

I nodded in understandment and backed out the parking space. I entered the road and drove down the familiar street that led me to our house. I turned onto Leo and Is street and pulled in our driveway. Leo's mom Tasha (now my mom) adopted me when I was little. My father Douglas and my mother Anna gave me up for adoption. So now Leo is my older brother and Tasha is my motherly figure. Leo is 18 and I'm 16. I cut the engine and we walk into the house.

"Mom we're home!" Leo calls out.

"In the kitchen honey."

I super speed into the kitchen and Leo groans.

"I hate it when you do that!" He glares sitting on one of the bar stools.

"More like: I wish I had it." I smirked and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge.

"That will never stop being weird," Tasha says as she looks at me. When I was little, Douglas installed a chip into my neck giving me bionics.

"Anyway, I've got exciting news for you two!"

"I can quit working my job!" Leo cheered.

"I can finally let Leo stop using my car!" I cheered.

"No and no."

"Ugh," I groaned.

"What's wrong with me using you're car?" Leo questioned.

"Everything! First you leave wrappers everywhere and don't even get me started on the _clothing_!" I start ranting.

"Clothing?" Tasha asks.

"Back too that news." Leo interrupts.

"Oh yeah; well remember my best friend Phoebe? Phoebe Davenport? Well she invited us to spend the summer with her and her boys Adam and Chase!" Tasha cheered.

"Yes!" Leo yelled.

Phoebe Davenport. I haven't heard that name in forever. Nor have I heard the names of Adam and Chase mentioned in quite a while either. I remember we used too train together when we were little and have 'playdates'. I wonder why the sudden invite...

"Bree, are you okay?" Tasha asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just pumped for summer vacation." I answered back half heartedly. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow! So pack your bags now." Tasha said walking off the the living room.

I super sped upstairs and to my room. I went in my closet and grabbed my suitcase. I set it down and unzipped it. I sat on my bed in deep thought. I had a crush on Chase a while ago and I still do. Chase was never one to admit his feelings. For the longest time I doubted he had any. Am I ready to see them again? Things happened not just with Chase but Adam as well. Since Adam was older, he was more protective and protecting of everybody and himself. Him and Leo had that quality in common and it was one of the many things they bonded over. With Chase I could barely get an audible hello from him. I never had my hopes high though, it almost seemed like Chase didn't care but...did. (If that makes any sense)

I got up and started picking out clothes to pack. These clothes aren't going to pack themselves.


End file.
